Encontrándose
by Katabrecteri
Summary: Comenzó siendo un breve encuentro entre Minako y Yaten. en una fiesta, de ahí en adelante las situaciones hacen reaccionar a ambos sobre lo que realmente ven en el otro, y lo que sus descubrimientos les hacen sentir.
1. Esa fiesta

**_Segundo fic (se puede llamar esto uno fic verdad?), sigo Sailormoonisada..solo que ahora es el turno de otros personajes, tal vez mis favoritos xD)_**

* * *

**Esa fiesta**

Era extraño estar en medio de tantas personas y parecer que no había nadie  
y era estúpido, porque quería acercarme a conversar, o tal vez solo a contemplar lo que había, en vez de eso me quede parada haciendo nada en medio de las luces de colores y la música que no dejaba escuchar, mientras imaginaba lo divertido que sería adueñarme de la pista de baile durante todo la noche, mientras todos veían como derrochaba alegría.  
Mis manos estaban congeladas, una a cada lado de mí. Y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás buscando lo único que me intranquilizaba de ese lugar. Ese hombre que a lo lejos no sabía que yo estaba también ahí, y yo no sabía donde diablos se estaba en ese momento él, claro, seguramente con otra persona, que mal.

Me aburrí de buscarlo, como me aburro de todo, y volví a quedarme parada haciendo nada. (Gran decisión).  
Sentí que me tomaban la mano, y no vi quien era, porque sabía quien era, sonreí como tonta y no dije nada, aunque esto me sacó de mi estado de nada.  
Parece que conversamos, o nos reímos, de los planes que teníamos cada uno, de los sueños, de las cosas que queríamos a hacer en ese tiempo y que nunca resultaban. Me miraba con esa cara de niño bueno, medio tímido, medio decidido, y hacía q me sonrojara.

Mientras le seguía hablando de cosas, que la verdad no recuerdo, con esa típica coquetería que no puedo dejar de tener a veces (¿o siempre?). Su cambio fue tan rápido que no noté que pasaba, yo seguía igual de hipnotizada por todo lo que hace tiempo me tenía más pendiente de él que del mundo. Me distraje por un segundo sin escuchar mucho lo que me decía, y volví a poner atención solo cuando escuché "Mina, bésame".  
Supongo que volví a mi cara de nada, porque no se reaccionar rápido. Escuché que lo repitió 3 veces, y su voz tierna (y que me derretía) cada vez era más suave, y se confundía con la música, que no le aportaba nada a la situación. Me miraba esperando que me acercara a él, y yo lo miraba desesperada porque no reaccionaba, ni como él quería ni como yo quería.  
Le acaricie el rostro, lenta y dedicadamente...lo tome de la mano y dije: "Yaten, vamos a bailar".  
No me dijo nada, me abrazó (con uno de esos abrazos que según él eran la única forma de soportar el invierno), yo solo pensaba en lo incoherente que era escuchar música electrónica, no bailar, estar abrazados y no hablar.  
Y así seguimos...muchas horas mas...sin hablar, mientras él me miraba pidiendo explicaciones que yo no sabía como dar...

... pudo ser el momento perfecto, pero solo por ser yo, tenia q echarlo a perder.

* * *

**_Gracias a las personas que se dan el tiempo de leerlo =)_**

**_tal vez más adelante medéel valor de escribir una historia larga y consistente _**


	2. El consejo del siglo

_**Segundo capítulo, el título,sí , es de una camción de R.E.M, llamada Losing my religion, nada tiene que ver aquí, es solo que esa frase queda perfecta aquí.**_

* * *

**El consejo del siglo**

A medida que la fiesta terminaba y quedaban menos personas ahí, me alejé para poder estar mas tranquila.

Hacía mas o menos media hora Yaten se despidió de mi, sin mucho alboroto solo me dijo adiós sonriendo, una sonrisa bastante falsa según yo, aunque también sabía que era por mi causa, debí hacerle caso.

Cerca del lugar había una plaza, así que fui a sentarme en el pasto a pesar del frío que hacía. Estaba tendida de espalda mirando la luna, sintiéndome tan cercana a ella, después de todo ahí viví tanto tiempo, en el Milenio de Plata, tanto que a veces sentía que mi forma de ser se ajustaba a los ciclos de la luna y dejaba mi cabeza despistada, en vez de centrarme en los sentimientos que habían, en el amor, en lo que se exteriorizaba de mi cuando estaba en mi planeta.

-¿Será que ahora todo en como se exterioriza sólo mi alegría? Sé que hay mas aquí dentro, pero no sé bien qué es...

-¿Qué acaso la alegría es muy poca cosa para ti?

Esa voz me era extrañamente familiar...

- ¿Quién eres?

-Solías sentarte conmigo a conversar en las horas que los demás dormían, mientras yo observaba el planeta Tierra tu depositabas tu vista al fondo, donde estaba Venus, tu Venus...

- No puede ser, ¿es usted reina Serenity?

- Venus, has protegido al reino, a tu princesa, desde que las reencarné en esta época has seguido firme luchando, ahora también por la paz en la Tierra...

-Es mi deber como Sailor scout, es solo que ahora...

-Que ahora no eres solo una guerrera, eres una joven con vida propia

-Y tal vez es esa la batalla mas complicada que he tenido que enfrentar, pero, no me malentiendas, estoy agradecida de tener esta vida, aunque deba renunciar a muchos aspectos de ella para cumplir con mi deber de Sailor. ¿Era así mi forma de ser antes?

-Eras decidida, fuerte, segura, algo seria diría yo, pero todos te veían con gran respeto, incluyéndome.

-Es gracioso, cada vez que alguien aquí habla de mi destaca lo alegre y energética que soy, que tiendo a cometer desatinos, pero que son bastante cómicos. Pero la verdad es que siento que a veces me miran como si todo en mi mundo fuera yo misma, y la verdad es que no he dejado que muchas personas me conozcan bien, aparte de las chicas claro, aunque tampoco me ven del todo, creo. Tal vez tengo miedo de las personas porque sé que no podré ir muy lejos, porque siempre tendré que ocultar el hecho que no soy solo Minako Aino, y que no siempre estoy riéndome a carcajadas y queriendo llamar la atención.

-Tu en el fondo sabes que por el hecho de ser quien eres, me refiero a tu verdadera identidad como Sailor Venus, estas tremendamente conectada con el sentir de esas personas, pero te cuesta aceptar que no puedes hacer que todos disfruten del amor y la belleza que existe en este planeta para ellos...

-Tal vez...pero ahora, es el amor y la belleza que veo en unos extraños sentimientos lo que me ha complicado

-Venus, tu y las demás, me refiero a Mercury, Mars y Júpiter, tal vez no son mis hijas como lo es Serena, pero las cuatro han dado tanto por mi familia, que la siento parte de ella, y por lo tanto mi deber, y mi deseo, es que cada una de ustedes sea feliz, y que la luz que hay dentro de cada una, la que junto al Sol le da fuerza a sus planetas, siga brillando intensamente. Así que dime, que es lo que oprime tanto el corazón de la diosa del amor...

-Cada vez que han estado apuntote acabarnos, el amor nos ha salvado, está bien, hemos ayudado a Serena brindándole nuestro poder, nuestra amistad, pero sabemos que el verdadero poder nace del amor entre ella y Darien. Ellos se han amado desde siempre, entre ellos no hay desconfianza, no hay dudas, no hay secretos. No me malentiendas, soy muy dichosa de ver como nuestros príncipes comparten un amor tan intocable, pero no puedo evitar pensar en como sería posible que alguien estuviera conmigo, que alguien confiara en mí, cuando debo mantener mi identidad en secreto, y si al final quien verdaderamente soy es Sailor Venus, nadie puede conocerme de verdad, no como para amarme. Es esa una de las razones por las que he protegido tanto a los príncipes, porque ya que ellos pueden vivir en ese amor, no permitiría que nadie los separara.

Y yo...solo seré una niña como cualquier otra ala que nadie toma enserio. Reina Serenity, tal vez...mi esencia, todo lo que usted dice que soy, si murió con el Milenio de Plata, y ahora soy Mina...

-Venus...toda la belleza que hay en ti, no es lo que puedan ver en apariencia las personas que te conocen como Minako Aino, es ese amor con el que haces cada pequeña cosa todos los días, pero debes redescubrirlo y no darte por vencida contigo misma.

-No lo he hecho, creo que usted sabe mejor que nadie que no dejaría que mis pensamientos me volvieran pesimista, pero sé que debo aclararme.

Puede que mi instintote trajera aquí a observar la luna y buscar su consejo...como lo hacía antes.

-Entonces es hora de ir a dormir, se que puede ser difícil dejar las viejas costumbres, pero recuerda que no puedes ser una guerrera que mantiene la guardia día y noche ahora que estamos en calma, que él estará ahí algún día...tal cual eres, sin distinción entre Minako y Venus.

-¿Qué?... ¿A qué se refiere?

-A alguien que te haga sentir que es la persona con quién compartir quién eres.

-Gracias

La reina se desvaneció lentamente ante mis ojos, hasta no verla más, escuché unas útimas palabras:

-Venus...tal vez debiste besarlo...

Sonreí y volví a observar el cielo, ya amanecía, y mientras la luna se volvía tralúcida, muy bajo en el horizonte había un destello distinto a las estrellas que aún quedaban...Venus.

Tras unos árboles y apoyado en uno de ellos había untar de ojos brillantes y una sonrisa extrañamente tranquila, extraña para el dueño de aquella sonrisa. Había escuchado toda la conversación, Una fibra dentro de él removió de un modo que nunca experimentó, y aun así sentía una tranquilidad enorme...

* * *

_**Así que seguí con la historia...**_

_**muchas gracias a los review..de nuevo...es muy agradable leer que les guste lo que escribo =)  
**_


	3. Oculto

_**Capítulo 3...**_

_**Y no solo Mina tiene dos lados...**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

**Oculto**

Yaten se mantuvo entre los árboles, esperando que Mina se fuera del parque para salir, no quería que ella lo viera, por otro lado, quería correr hacía donde estaba y comprobar que todo lo que la Reina Serenity había dicho que la chica era realmente, era cierto...

- Que estoy pensando, no debería perder mi tiempo en estas cosas, esa niña es...nada, tal vez sería divertido, pero ya basta de ella, basta de todas ellas, como si no bastara tener que soportarlas cada vez que tenemos alguna batalla.

Lo mejor será evitarla, da lo mismo si es la niña alocada e inoportuna que siempre está molestándome y que cuando le doy la oportunidad de tener lo que quiere me rechaza, o si hay algo más que desconozco de ella...

Yaten caminó hacia su departamento, y por más que se dijera a sí mismo que iba a olvidar el asunto, su cabeza le daba mil y un vueltas.

Tenía la mirada perdida, sus pasos los daba por inercia.

Llegó al departamento y fue directo al baño, se mojó la cara varias veces mientras se perdía nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Se descubrió recorriendo en su mente el rostro de Mina, su sonrisa permanente, la forma en que su cabello caía sobre su blanco rostro y finalmente deteniéndose en los azules ojos de la chica, tratando de adentrarse en ellos y ver quién era realmente.

Ya sin ideas que lo devolvieran a su estado normal fue a su cama, el sol iluminaba toda la habitación, lo que le era bastante molesto pues la noche sin dormir y su cabeza que no dejaba de trabajar más el fuerte sol que llegaba directo a su ventana, le producían una horrible jaqueca.

Cuando mas tarde sintió salir a Seiya y Taiki por fin pudo dormirse...aunque sus sueños tampoco lo dejaron tranquilo.

Al atardecer Yaten se acomodó en un sofá del estudio de instrumentos y trató de componer alguna nueva melodía, pero no lograba concentrarse. Sintió abrirse la puerta del departamento.

-Por fin despertaste dormilón.

-No molestes Seiya

-¿Te dejamos dormir todo el día y aún así continuas de mal humor?

-¿Y Taiki?

-Ah, ya sabes como es, dijo que asistiría a una conferencia sobre la aplicación de las ciencias matemáticas en la astronomía, luego creo que había una cena para los participantes, así que quién sabe a la hora que vuelva. Y como supongo que en ese lugar estará también esa amiga de Bombom, Amy, dudo mucho que quiera volver a casa luego. No entiendo como puede entretenerles hablar sobre el espacio con números y fórmulas y cosas sin sentido, yo prefiero mirar las estrellas así tal cual son y se sienten, es muchísimo mas... ¿Yaten?

-¿Ah?- respondió el chico mientras Seiya se daba cuenta de que los pensamientos de su amigo no estaban precisamente en la Tierra, de hecho estaban en el planeta vecino, Venus, pero eso era algo que Seiya no podía advertir aún, y por supuesto Yaten no lo admitiría.

- No has escuchado una palabra de lo que he dicho.

-Pues seguramente estabas hablando cosas sin importancia.

-Puede ser, pero aún así siempre escuchas lo que digo y tienes alguna opinión dura que darme, ahora pareciera que estuvieras en cualquier otro lugar.

-Déjame en paz.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Si no te conociera diría que estabas pensando en una chica que te tiene deslumbrado.

-¿Estás loco?

-Por eso lo digo, desde que estamos aquí no has hecho mas que deshacerte de todas las chicas que se te acercan, o te entretienes un rato y ya. Lo extraño sería verte a ti como idiota por una chica.

-¿Un idiota? ¿Quieres decir tan idiota como te pones tu cuando estás con esa niña llamada Serena?

-No tienes porqué decirme eso, yo solo trataba de ver que pasaba contigo y ayudarte, pero veo que estas muy ocupado construyendo una muralla alrededor tuyo como para confiarme lo que tienes.

Seiya salió del estudio algo enfadado, pero más le preocupaba la actitud de Yaten, estaba mas a la defensiva quede costumbre, pero por ahora no podía hacer más que esperar a que él quisiera hablar.

Yaten hundió su cabeza en el sofá, molesto por el interrogatorio de Seiya, pero mas que nada por el hecho de que éste notara que algo pasaba, no pensó que todas esas sensaciones serían percibidas por alguien más y eso lo desarmaba pues siempre se mantenía bajo autocontrol.

Durante el resto de la tarde y la noche logró calmarse un poco más, justo a tiempo para llegar a la nueva semana de clases.

Ese lunes por la mañana salió junto a Seiya y Taiki a la escuela, pero mientras caminaban tomó algo de distancia con ellos adelantándose unos pasos.

Al llegar a la escuela se detuvo para dejar que los chicos lo alcanzarán, y cuando levantó su vista hacia el lado opuesto de donde venía se inmovilizó por un segundo.

Caminando tranquilamente y con el rostro iluminado venía una distraída Mina que no advirtió la mirada fija de Yaten en ella. Tan solo a un par de metros de él lo vio, se paró frente al chico y ambos se miraron fijamente tratando de evitar que escapara alguna señal, ninguno pronunciaba palabra.

Mina sentía que mientras se perdía en los ojos verdes de Yaten que tanto le fascinaban, comenzaba a sentir esa confianza de la que le había hablado la reina Serenity y sin moverse estaba cada vez más cerca de él.

Yaten por su parte buscaba la razón de por qué no podía despegar sus ojos de los de ella, y sentía cómo esa disputa interna que vivía se inclinaba hacia donde él ya no podía manejar nada.

Así...mirándose sin vacilar, se mantuvieron por unos instantes...

perdidos en el momento...

* * *

_**Que bueno que haya gustado, y si, quería rescatar un poco a la Mina del manga, porque creo que a medida que iba avanzando Sailor Moon en temporadas (en el anime), era cada vez mas destacado su desatino y menos lo que al principio se mostraba de ella...**_

_**Gracias por los muy alentadores reviews**_

_**=)**_


	4. ¿Qué está pasándonos?

_**Ay! creo q comenzaré a emocionarme con estas cosas =)**_

* * *

**¿Qué está pasándonos?**

Mina no sabía cuanto tiempo se mantuvieron así, mirándose el uno al otro, normalmente perdía la noción de tiempo y espacio cuando lo único que tenía en frente era esos hermosos ojos verdes que se adentraban en los suyos como creyó q nadie mas podría hacerlo….

_-Yaten yo…-_ Mina se sonrojó mientras trataba de mantener esos instantes de cercanía que habían compartido en la fiesta.

_-Mina…ehhh…-_ Yaten estaba nervioso, lo que permitió que sus deseos de estar cerca de Mina fueran más fuertes que la impotencia que sentía por no poder controlarse- …_la verdad es que me gustaría que…_

_-Yaten!! -_ Gritó Seiya acercándose

Yaten en un segundo dio vueltas en su cabeza todo lo que había estado atormentándolo los dias anteriores, parecía ausente, hasta que Mina lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

_-¿Yaten? ¿Qué estabas diciéndome?- _Los ojos de Mina denotaban la ilusión con la que esperaba la respuesta.

-_Pues…que me gustaría…que dejaras de cruzarte en mi camino, no ves que quiero entrar a clases y no llegar tarde como siempre llegas tu? -_Su cambio de tono fue drástico, frunció el ceño y escapó de la mirada directa de Mina.

En ese momento llegaron Taiki y Seiya, y al momento siguiente también aparecieron Serena, Lita y Amy.

Serena: _¡¡¡Hola chicos!!!_

Seiya: _Bombom! Que gusto empezar así el día!_

Yaten mantenía su gesto de desprecio, Mina había bajado la cabeza, pero sin dejar que nadie, menos aún Yaten, notara el de ánimo que le produjo que el chico le hablara de tan mala gana. No entendía qué era lo que sucedía con él, pensaba que a pesar de que nada pasara en la fiesta de unos dias atrás, algo había cambiado entre ellos…

Taiki: _En vez de estar aquí parados viéndonos las caras deberíamos entrar ¿acaso olvidaron que tenemos examen de inglés?_

_- ¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _Gritaron Serena, Seiya y, con algo más de calma, Lita.

Amy: _Taiki tiene razón, será mejor que entremos, y chicas, no deben preocuparse por el examen, ¿acaso olvidaron lo que estudiamos hace unos días cuando fuimos al templo de Rei?_

En medio de la conversación grupal parecieron no notar que tanto Mina como Yaten estaban totalmente desconectados del lugar. Entraron los siete a clases, Lita agarró discretamente a Mina del brazo para que el resto se adelantara a ellas.

-_¿Qué pasa Lita?_

_-Tú dímelo._

_-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Cuando llegamos con las chicas estaban tú y Yaten hablando, quiero decir, antes que Taiki y Seiya los interrumpieran. Y luego cuando estábamos ya todos tu parecías apagada, de todos, ¿tú apagada? Yaten tampoco parecía muy atento a nosotros, pero no me sorprende, siempre es así de frío._

_-No hablábamos de nada, solo…no saludamos, ya sabes…solo un gesto de cortesía._

_-Dudo que Yaten tenga algo de cortés, ¿te dijo algo que te molestó verdad? ¿por eso tienes esa cara?_

_-Pero que dices! Si no tengo ningún tema que hablar con Yaten, ya sabes como es de distante- _Mina habló con tono mas alegre, el cual ya tenía tan memorizado que le ayudaba a disimular a la perfección cómo se encontraba realmente.

_-¿Segura?_

_-Claro! Y mi actitud…lo siento, es sólo que dormí mal y aun tengo sueño! Jajaja_

_-Está bien._

_-Lita, lo mejor será que entremos, llegaremos atrasadas! Y eso es algo que se supone que yo hago, no tu jajajaja!_

_-Y te ríes solo porque si hay un examen que no fallarías es el de ingles!_

_-Of course!!! Jajajaja_

_-Entonces, ¿de verdad Yaten no te hizo nada?_

_-Como crees! Yaten no podría contra el optimismo de la Gran Minako Aino! Jajaja_

Mina corrió hacia el salón y se sentó, en el mismo lugar que ocupaba desde que había comenzado el año, y a su lado, como siempre, estaba sentado Yaten.

El examen era bastante extenso, Mina agradecía su tiempo en Londres, de otro modo no habría podido contestar casi por inercia el examen, ya que estaba demasiado incómoda y distraída con el chico con quién compartía mesa. Se prohibió mirarlo, mas no pudo evitar sacarlo de su mente.

Yaten por su parte trataba de responder el examen, pero no pasaban muchos segundo sin que de reojo mirara a Mina, le era insoportable tenerla al lado, le molestaba que lo distrajera tan fácilmente, ella era tan ignorante sobre las sensaciones que provocaba en él.

Mina descasó su mano de tanto escribir unos instantes, dejando colgar ambos brazos, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo. Yaten, que se mantenía atento a cada mínimo movimiento que la chica hiciera, notó como ella dejaba caer con suavidad esa delicada mano, que ahora se ubicaba muy cercana a él, sin intención por parte de Mina claro, ya que se encontraba demasiado ensimismada.

Yaten logró apartar su mirada de la mano de ella, pero sólo para darse cuenta que sin que su cerebro se lo ordenara, su propia mano se acercó a la de Mina, rozando con sus dedos la suave piel de ella. Mina sintió el sutil contacto y aterrizó, aunque no se movió ni cambió de expresión, sintió como su corazón se agitaba de a poco. El corazón de Yaten, al contrario, pareció calmarse, llenarse de la mas exquisita tranquilidad al sentir el contacto con Mina, comenzó a jugar con los dedos de la chica, quién de a poco respondía tímidamente al jugueteo, ambos de acariciaban lentamente las manos casi por debajo de la mesa, aprovechando que la concentración del resto en el examen no los dejaría al descubierto.

Luego de un momento de jugar con sus dedos, Yaten (o el subconsciente de Yaten) envolvió la mano de Mina en la suya, y luego las entrelazó, Mina respondió entrelazando la mano de él apretándola con cuidado. Yaten se volteó disimuladamente a mirarla al momento que ella sonreía dulcemente, sus ojos verdes brillaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Sonó el timbre para salir, Mina y Yaten separaron sus manos rápidamente, mientras todos entregaban sus exámenes y salían del lugar. Ambos se intercambiaron una rápida mirada de complicidad y se alejaron.

Mina caminó hacia su casa con una sensación tan dulce, que apenas podía creerla cierta.

_-¿Sería eso una señal? ¿Será que es Yaten esa persona que sea capaz de verme en el fondo?_

Al llegar a su habitación se tendió en su cama, agradeció que Artemis se encontrara en casa de Serena acompañando a Luna, asi podría relajarse y pensar. Se vió interrumpida por el timbre de su casa, y ya que no había nadie, fue a abrir.

Era Lita, a Mina le sorprendió que su amiga llegara así después de haber estado juntas en la escuela, pero más le preocupó la mirada que ésta le daba, sabía que eso significaba que venía a hablar, a hablar enserio, y que eso serio de lo que iban que hablar tenía que ver con ella, su actitud a la entrada por la mañana y cierto chico del cual todavía sentía el aroma de su mano en la suya.

-_Tenemos que hablar Mina, y ahora no tienes excusa para no decirme que es lo que está pasando._

Las chicas subieron a la habitación de Mina, aún no se sentaban cuando Lita comenzó a interrogarla.

_-¿Sabes? Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando algo pasa, pero quiero que tú me digas que es lo que interiormente te pasa a ti._

_-Yo…la verdad creo que es…horrible tener un examen un día lunes._

_-Mina!! Te vi cuando en la entrada estabas con Yaten, vi como se miraban fijamente…y también los vi durante el examen._

_-Carajo…-_Mina ya no podía negarle nada a Lita, además sabía que si había alguien con quien podía hablar de lo que estaba pasando era ella, porque la conocía y sus conversaciones siempre eran productivas para solucionar sus asuntos, eran realmente muy buenas amigas.

-_Ok. ¿Entonces me vas a decir de una vez que es lo que hay entre tú y Yaten?_

_-Está bien…uff…aquí voy…ya sabes que siempre lo he considerado muy guapo…_

_-Si, pero es tan insoportable…_

_-Déjame seguir…ok, es cierto que todos lo ven como una roca con piernas, pero desde el último fin de semana han pasado cosas que despertaron en mí sensaciones que podría asegurar, siempre he tenido, desde el día en que lo conocí…_

_Nos encontramos en una fiesta, y bueno, después de conversar muy a gusto por un rato…_

_-¿Qué? Yaten conversando con alguien por gusto?_

_- Lita! Déjame hablar! ...como decía…luego de conversar, me dijo de la nada que lo besara, de hecho, me lo dijo más de una vez…_

_-¡Besaste a Yaten! …y si hoy estaban tomados de la mano…¿pero lo de la entrada?_

_-Ay! Primero, no lo besé, no sé que pasó, no podía, simplemente me bloqueé supongo. Luego lo llevé a bailar para salir del momento, pero en vez de eso permanecimos abrazados por un buen rato…eso. Luego cada uno se fue. Hoy al llegar nos encontramos de casualidad y luego de vernos en silencio por un momento, él comenzó a hablar, pero al interrumpir Seiya, cambió y fue algo brusco con sus palabras. No lo sé…luego en el examen…bueno tu viste lo que ocurrió-_Mina suspiró al terminar su relato, aliviada de poder contar con Lita. Le había hablado de todo lo ocurrido, excepto de su encuentro con la Reina Serenity, pues era algo que prefería guardarse.

-_Me parece muy emocionante lo de la fiesta y lo del examen, aunque me cuesta creer que no lo besaras, con lo mucho que te gusta... ¿por qué solo te gusta verdad?_

_-No sé que es esto que me produce Yaten…es algo tan extraño._

_-Me asustas, no porque sientas algo fuerte, si no porque es por Yaten, me asusta que él pueda dañarte con su actitud, más bien con sus cambios de actitud. En todo caso creo que es sospechoso…_

_-¿Qué es sospechoso?_

_-Normalmente Yaten no tendría cercanía sentimental, supongo, por eso creo que hay una posibilidad de que el chico no sólo te busque a ratos para entretenerse y que su forma de ser lo limite a dejarse llevar contigo siempre. Por otro lado puede que esté jugando de una forma distinta, pero jugando. No quiero verte lastimada Mina._

_-¿Y cómo sabría qué es lo que realmente le pasa a él?_

_-Supongo que preguntándoselo._

_-¿QUÉ?!!! …yo no sé si podría…_

_-Debes hacerlo lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario seguirás angustiada._

_-Tienes razón…trataré de armarme de valor para preguntarle…_

_-Ok, mañana._

_-¿Tan pronto?_

_-Si! Mina debes dejar de huir, no puedes estar todo los días esperando que él sea dulce contigo en vez de hablarte como si fueras una hormiga al lado de él._

_-Lo sé…de acuerdo…solo hazme un favor y mantén a las chicas lejos de mi para poder buscar un momento a solas con él._

_-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo._

Lita sonrió al ver como su amiga se decidía, a pesar del miedo que le provocaba que Yaten rechazara a Mina, tenía la esperanza que la imagen que tenía de él fuera sólo una máscara.

-_Entonces Lita…ya está decidido…mañana dejaré de esconderme de todo esto y hablaré con él-_Mina sonreía con una mezcla de nervios y ansiedad-_…si…mañana…solo Yaten y yo…_

_

* * *

_

_**Lo siento!!! hubo una extraña falla de no se qué cosa lo que me tuvo dos dias sin internet ¬¬, pero una de esas noches sin poder conectarme hice esto, asi que espero que haya valido la pena =)**  
_


	5. Un poco de luz

_**Cap 5...**_

_**Este costó, tenía la idea pero no sabía si debía ser así xD**_

_**Aquí vamos...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Un poco de luz**

Yaten había llegado corriendo a su habitación luego del examen, apenas podía mantenerse quieto, no sabía cómo era que llegó a desequilibrarse de esa manera. Seiya y Taiki intentaron en vano hablar con él, permaneció encerrado el resto del día.

_Mina…ya no sé como ocultarme de ti…_

Se recostó y trató de dormir, pero sus ojos permanecían muy abierto mirando el techo, como si en él pudiera verla a ella, y no entendía cómo alguien le brindaba tanta tranquilidad y confianza, cómo había sido capaz de abrirse por un instante ante ella, recordando aquel día en que después que él, como de costumbre, la había tratado mal e intentó hacerla abandonar una audición, ella lo reconfortó y le devolvió la esperanza que andaba buscando, mas aún, lo hizo sonreír como hacía mucho tiempo no podía.

_Si tan solo no fueras una niña insoportable… o tal vez…esa aparición la noche de la fiesta…habrá sido real?_

Más tarde, al sentir que nadie circulaba por su hogar, decidió ir a la cocina por algo de comer, a esa hora evitaría encontrarse con los chicos, quienes dormían.

Mientras preparaba algo continuaba inmerso en los mismos pensamientos, de hecho, ya no había momento en que no se encontrara pensando en qué le estaba pasando con Mina.

_-Por fin puedo encontrarte._

_-Qué haces despierto Seiya?_

_-Yo soy quien debería preguntarte que haces aquí a esta hora y por qué no has salido de tu habitación._

_-No es hora para que molestes._

_-No quiero molestarte Yaten, solo quiero que me digas que diablos está pasando contigo._

_-Tengo hambre, no puedo comer acaso?_

_-Hablo de tu actitud, estas mas irritable de lo normal y te arrancas de nosotros como si ocultaras algo._

_-Solo estoy algo desconcentrado y no puedo dormir bien, es todo._

_-No te creo._

_-¡Y que es lo que quieres?! Que esté todo el día con cara de preocupación y los busque para que me den consejo como si fueran mis psicólogos personales?_

_-No, pero tal vez deberías confiar en nosotros, estamos los tres juntos aquí, podríamos aprender algo de las chicas, ellas se apoyan y confían en su amistad._

_-Pues bien, suenas a ellas, tal vez deberías unírteles._

_-Tu eres el que debe dejar de comportarte como si ellas fueran una molestia._

_-Así es! Y deja de recordármelas! Estoy harto de cada día en la escuela, en cada batalla, en cada lugar que esté ahí me la encuentro, es insoportable! Estar ahí sentado a su lado, es un fastidio!!!!_

Luego de que Yaten estallara, Seiya no hacía mas que mirarlo sorprendido, pues recién ahora estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba con su amigo, y lo que entendía le sorprendía aun mas.

_-Yaten? Yo hablaba de todas las chicas, pero al parecer todo esto es por Mina, verdad?_

Yaten reaccionó y se dio cuenta que no midió sus palabras, que había, sin querer, quedado expuesto ante Seiya.

_-Seiya déjame en paz._

_-Esto es extraño, podría imaginarme a Taiki así por Amy, después de todo se parecen mucho y ella es una chica ejemplar, estudiosa, compasiva. Pero tu? Y por Mina? Eres tan serio y malhumorado que me cuesta entender como es que una niña medio loca, escandalosa, debo admitir eso sí que es linda, tal vez será que encuentro un parecido entre ella y Bombom, pero fuera de eso creo que es algo superficial, eso sí es divertida, confieso que me río bastante con ella, aún así…_

_-Quieres callarte!! Eres un imbécil, Mina no es así, pero que sabes si solo tienes ojos para Serena, no te darías nunca cuenta de que Mina es demasiado…_

Al ver la manera divertida en que Seiya lo miraba, Yaten cayó en cuenta que lo había hecho de nuevo, pérdida total de control, ya no podía desviar la atención de su amigo, se sentó resignado a hablarle.

_-Está bien, creo que tú entenderás lo que pasa…_

_-Vaya, nunca pensé que alguien fuera capaz de atravesar la armadura de Yaten Kou._

_-No te burles, que tu eres peor._

_-Ok, me dirás que es lo que pasa con Mina?_

_-Pasa que veo cosas de ella que están muy ocultas pero no sé por qué. Pasa que cuando la tengo cerca me siento increíblemente en paz, pero no puedo mantenerme controlado, no sé que es lo que me lleva a actuar tan impulsivamente con ella._

_-¿Actuar? Acaso ha pasado algo entre ustedes?_

_-Son momentos, no lo sé, en la fiesta del fin de semana a esa que no fueron ustedes dos, la tuve abrazada tanto tiempo, y se sentía algo tan desconocido. Y luego en el examen, la tomé de la mano, son cosas tan simples, pero me atormentan._

_-Es raro, creí que te gustaba andar de aquí para allá con alguna chica que te entretuviera por el rato, pero que alguien te interesara en serio, no._

_-Seiya, tocar su mano, te das cuenta, algo tan simple como tocar su mano, me provocó cosas que ninguna otra chica había provocado por mas lejos que llegara alguna pasajera aventura._

_-Estas enamorado!!!_

_-Cállate! No es así, es solo la sensación extraña, además qué podría hacer, a ti nada bien te ha ido con Serena, y yo no soy de andarle rogando a nadie._

_-La diferencia es que Bombom tiene novio, Mina no._

_-Como sea…mejor me voy a dormir, y no hables de esto, mira que me has pillado desprevenido al hablar._

_-Como quieras, pero deja de enojarte cada vez que toco el tema._

Yaten logró dormir, se sentía un poco menos atormentado, aunque sabía que apenas la viera de nuevo volverían a él todas las desconocidas sensaciones.

Mina se despertó nerviosa, más temprano de lo normal, se arregló para ese día, pensaba en la mejor forma de abordar a Yaten, pensaba en sus ojos verdes brillantes del dia anterior cuando lo vio sonrojarse.

Caminó a la escuela lentamente, a pesar de esto, llegó cuando habían muy pocos en la sala de clases, se sentó en su lugar de siempre, esperando a que por la puerta apareciera su compañero de asiento.

Poco a poco llegaron los alumnos, Lita, Amy, mas tarde Seiya y Taiki, sin Yaten. Mina se preocupó de no ver al chico, miraba la hora y no llegaba. Dio un salto al sentir la puerta, pero para su desilusión era Serena que venía atrasada.

Al salir a descanso Mina se sentó bajo un árbol, desde unos metros Seiya la observaba, y adivinó que el motivo del desgano de la chica era la ausencia de Yaten.

_-Mina…_

_-Hola Seiya_ –Saludó con una fingida alegría.

_-Donde están las chicas?_

_-Buscas a Serena? Debe estar en…_

_-No, en realidad lo preguntaba para no venir aquí y decirte de golpe lo que, bueno, no te preocupes por Yaten, él no está enfermo ni nada, no es eso por lo que ha faltado, mmm creo que te lo dije de golpe._

_-Qué? A que te refieres?_-Mina trató de no ser tan evidente.

_-Mina, creo que cuando uno tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza es bueno respirar, sentir la naturaleza y caminar sin rumbo, realmente despeja, en fin, ya me voy…_

_-Gracias…supongo-_ Mina estaba totalmente extrañada por la actitud de Seiya, nunca hablaban mucho si no era dentro del grupo y para reírse un rato, pero agradecía que le informara que nada malo ocurría con Yaten.

Yaten se encontraba en su cama cuando los chicos volvieron de la escuela, Seiya lo sacó a tirones para que se levantara.

_-No puede ser que aún estés ahí, deberías salir de aquí, este lugar necesita un respiro de tu presencia, así que mejor será que salgas de aquí, y no vuelvas en un buen rato._

Mientras Taiki no entendía por qué Seiya quería sacar de ahí a Yaten, este último salía del lugar aburrido de los sermones. Lo mejor sería despejarse a ver si alguna señal le decía que era lo que sentía y lo que debía hacer.

Mina paseaba por el parque en medio de sus pensamientos que no la dejaban poner atención al mundo real. Entendió que ya era hora de dejarse de tonterías, que ya no podía luchar por negar que sentía algo muy fuerte por Yaten, y decidió que en cuanto hablaran se daría la oportunidad de averiguar si él era la persona para ella. Aunque eso no podía asegurarlo, le gustaba pensar que lo que veía en los ojos del chico cuando él no se escondía, era simplemente maravilloso.

Yaten había llegado también a la plaza, después de todo quería algo de tranquilidad y la cuidad estaba llena de personas apurada, habían muy pocos lugares donde estar en paz, y claro, ese parque era perfecto.

Caminó pensativo hasta que de pronto se paralizó, era Mina, caminaba a unos pasos por delante de él, su cabello se movía suavemente con la brisa, caminaba con suavidad, sin percatarse aún de la presencia de Yaten. Mientras la observaba comenzó a sentirse extraño, como si a sus ojos de a poco el lugar desapareciera y solo quedara ella, se acercó quedando a escasa distancia, extendió su mano y acarició la rubia cabellera. Mina pareció aterrizar, no necesitó voltear para saber quién estaba ahí, extendió su mano hacia atrás atrapando la de el chico, se volteó quedando frente a él.

Él miraba embriagado los labios de Mina acercándose a ella, pero cayó en cuenta en la forma con que la chica lo miraba, esperaba algo de él, pero al parecer en ese momento no era un beso.

_-Aquí vamos otra vez?_

_-Así parece…_

_-Yaten…_

_-Mina qué es lo que está pasando?_

_-No lo sé, por favor, escúchame un momento._

_-Claro_-Se alejó un poco de ella entendiendo lo incomodo que era para la chica hablarle cuando él estaba casi pegado a ella.

_-Sé que no eres el chico imperturbable que todos ven, sé que hay tanto de ti que escondes, y que no sé cómo logro ver. La verdad es que me he dado cuenta de lo fuertes que son las sensaciones a tu lado, y tal vez en un principio pensé que era porque te veía tan guapo e inalcanzable, pero ahora sé que es lo que eres, asi tan tierno cuando quieres serlo, que hay cosas de ti que sin siquiera comprobarlo siento que eres, y todo esto hace que sienta que eres maravilloso, que me siento contigo como nunca me sentí, y que puedo ser contigo como no soy con nadie…_

Los ojos de Yaten brillaban al escuchar a Mina mientras sus miradas no se despegaban.

_-No sé que es lo que hay entre nosotros, no sé que es lo que te pasa a ti conmigo, pero creo que no puedo estar esperando cada día a ver si vas a ser así como estas ahora o si me tratarás con pesadeces, Yaten, dime que es lo que va a pasar con esto…_

_-No sé como tratarte, no se si puedo andar por la vida siendo abierto, pero tú, tu me haces sentir tantas cosas que me confundes, me irritas porque no puedo controlar esto y a veces no entiendo quién eres, no sé si lo que creo que eres, ese lado escondido tuyo, existe realmente o es solo una idea mía porque a veces logras ablandarme. Tal vez es una idealización que hice, aunque no tengo motivos para idealizarte, bien podrías ser la niña molesta que aparece a diario llamando la atención de todos y riéndose escandalosamente…_

Yaten notó como Mina soltaba su mano y sus ojos se humedecían, el rostro iluminado que hacía unos momentos le había dicho palabras que pensó nadie le diría nunca a él, ahora se tornaba un poco mas duro y serio.

_-Mina…no era mi intención que te pusieras así…_

_-Creo que prefiero que me hayas dicho todo, yo tengo claro que hay un sentimiento fuerte y hermoso dentro de mi hacia ti, pero tu no sabes que creer respecto a mi, tal vez lo mejor es que decidas que hacer. Yaten, cuando sepas qué quieres, o sepas quiñen soy según tu házmelo saber, pero no esperes a que me pase la vida esperando a que decidas algo…será mejor que me vaya._

Yaten no pudo decir nada más, vio como Mina se alejaba decidida y se sintió un imbécil por no tener nada claro. Aunque ahora que sentía que ella se le arrancaba de las manos sabía que era hora de dejar de negarse a sí mismo lo que pasaba.

Mientras Mina desaparecía de su vista quiso seguirla, pero ella le pidió que la buscara cuando aclarara lo que pasaba con él. Resignado a no verla hasta entonces, caminó por el parque hasta llegar al lugar donde la había observado detrás de los árboles aquella noche al terminar la fiesta. Se tendió en el pasto a mirar el cielo, mientras esbozó una sonrisa al recordarla recostada mirando al cielo y hablando con la reina Serenity.

_-Este debe ser el lugar perfecto para saber qué hacer…_

* * *

**_Luego de algunos dias de no hacer nada...la verdad creo que ya está por terminar esta historia, pero tenga ideas nuevas..uff esto me agrada..._**

_**Gracias por los comentarios que dejan, me dan ganas de seguir y seguir con esto...**_

_**Usagi bombon, M00n-StAr18, Kinmoku Star, isa1181, Kinsei. x =)**_

_**Ah!y he estado leyendo algunas historias,pero hay algunas sin concluir, actualicen!!! que quedo con las ganasde saberque está pasando! en todo caso las tengo con alerta para sabercuando puedo leer mas =)**_


	6. Confesiones

_**Hola! y bueno, gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado lindos mensajitos y han leído esto que no se de donde me salió**_.

**_Este es el capitulo final, creo que no hay para qué darle más vueltas, asi que aquí les dejo la última parte de este fic =)_**

* * *

**Confesiones**

_Mina…mina…no…no me dejes seguir así…no…_

Yaten despertó, estaba aún tendido en el parque, solo, estaba oscuro_._

Recordó su sueño.

Él se encontraba discutiendo fuertemente con Mina, lo extraño es que ella parecía ser fría e hiriente y él quien sentía un profundo dolor ante sus palabras.

_-¿Quién te crees que eres Yaten? No porque seas una estrella y todas las chicas mueran por ti, voy a ser una de ellas. ¿Crees que voy a caer cada vez que te presentes ante mi muy galante? Pues a mi no me importa que seas muy guapo, puedo encontrar miles de chicos mas guapos que tu, como si de verdad importara eso. ¿Sabes? La verdad es que prefiero a alguien que sienta, tu no eres mas que un cubo de hielo que necesita controlar el calor que siente a veces para poder volver a congelarse._

_-Mina, no es asi, no contigo, tu eres la única que me ha hecho sentir esto…_

_-¿Esto? No sabes que es lo que quieres, y no creas que por hablarme así cambiaré mi visión de ti. Nunca te ha importado nadie más que tu mismo._

_-Eso era cierto, hasta que apareciste tú. Cambiaste todo, yo…no quiero estar lejos de ti._

_-Basta! No tengo por qué seguir aquí, no hay nada que puedas decir para convencerme de que vale la pena estar contigo, tu no sientes nada, serias incapaz de dejar que se te moviera un solo músculo por alguien, menos aún…_

_-Te amo- _Yaten cerraba los ojos para hablar…

_-Yo… no creo nada, ya no, es tarde para que inventes algo solo por mantenerme aquí- _Mina estaba inexpresiva-

Mina se acercó a Yaten, este mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Ella tocó suavemente el rostro del chico mientras lo hacía sentir un leve escalofrío en su espalda. Comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el rostro, deteniéndose en los labios de Yaten, rozándolos con delicadeza, disfrutando de la expresión que él tenía, jugueteaba con ellos, las yemas de sus dedos delineaban esa boca invitadora que ahora le resultaba muy tentadora…

De pronto Yaten sintió como ella abandonaba su rostro, más no dejaba de sentirla, puesto que Mina descendió hasta el cuello haciéndolo aumentar el ritmo cardiaco, y a medida que ella continuó con sus caricias en su pecho, Yaten sentía que Mina cedía y entendía que lo que sentía por ella era real. Hasta que se paralizó al sentir electricidad recorrerlo cuando ella bajaba hasta el final de su abdomen. Cuando él comenzó a acercar su mano al rostro de Mina a tientas, sin abrir los ojos, ella se alejó de él.

_-Esto es todo lo que provoco en ti Yaten, nada profundo, solo un par de reacciones físicas…_

_-No, es muchísimo más que eso…Mina…_

_-Déjame en paz…_-Hablando fríamente Mina se fue.

_- Mina…Mina…no…no me dejes seguir así…no…_

Hasta ahí había llegado el tormentoso sueño.

Yaten no entendía nada, pero el sueño lo hizo pensar en todas las veces en que la dejaba así, cuando luego de hablarle fríamente se acercaba a ella y tenía gestos espontáneos, para luego volver a tratarla mal.

-_¡Que idiota soy! Ella es tan paciente…aunque, no entiendo que hacía en este sueño un "te amo" no creo que lo que ella sienta sea tan fuerte como eso, tal vez yo…no, eso es aún mas improbable, está bien que Mina sea…tan…¿especial? No sé como describir lo que es para mi, pero definitivamente no puedo estar enamorado de ella de una forma tan profunda…Sin embargo, no me molesta sentirme así…ya no._

Yaten se levantó del lugar y caminó hacia su casa, sintiéndose mas calmado al decir dejar de enojarse por sus sentimientos, no soportaba darse cuenta de cuantas veces hizo sentir mal a Mina. Ella lo veía a él sin murallas, sin máscaras, sin la idea que todos tenían de él, de un Yaten frío y a veces hasta cruel.

Estaba a punto de entrar a su hogar cuando sin pensarlo mucho dio la vuelta y corrió a casa de Mina.

Mina estaba desvelada, sola, ni Artemis estaba allí esa noche. Solo recorría en su mente los momentos de los últimos días. Trataba de no llenarse de muchas ilusiones, pues bien Yaten podría decidir nunca enfrentarla, pero en su corazón guardaba una esperanza aliviadora de que él dejara de esconderse, y que la quisiera conociéndola como era de verdad, que le diera algún sentido a su luchar por defender el amor del mundo.

-_Yaten…-_ suspiró-

Hasta que se vio interrumpida de sus pensamientos al sentir que tocaban insistentemente a su puerta. Bajó las escaleras y tomó un candelabro que tenía cerca, pues estaba sola y sintió miedo de abrir la puerta. Se armó de valor, lista para reaccionar en caso de ser necesario. Abrió la puerta, sus ojos aumentaron de tamaño y su única reacción fue soltar el candelabro que cayó justo en uno de sus pies descalzos.

-_AAAAAAAuch!!!_

_-Mina…¿estás bien?_

_-Yo ehh…Hola Yaten.-_ Mina sonreía nerviosa mientras se acercó a la alfombra para sentarse, le dolía demasiado el pie.

Yaten la siguió, cerrando la puerta y sentándose a su lado en el suelo. La miraba con termina y dedicación, mientras ella sobaba su pie adolorido.

_-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Parece que fue un golpe fuerte._

_-Pues si, duele mucho, ¿podrías ir a la cocina y traer un poco de hielo por favor?_

_-Claro._- Se levantó del suelo y buscó la cocina, luego sacó algunos hielos y volvió donde Mina, que permanecía muy quieta evitando que el mover el pie le produjera mas dolor.

-_Lo siento Yaten, no es mi intención molestarte, soy tan torpe, yo…_

_-Está bien, además es mi culpa por asustarte…déjame ayudarte…_

Yaten puso suavemente el hielo en el pie de Mina, mientras examinaba en busca de algo que le pareciera preocupante, trataba de no ser brusco para no provocarle más dolor, así que recorrió el pie con delicadeza. Mina no pudo evitar reír ante las cosquillas que le producía, a la vez que se sonrojaba por tenerlo ahí. De pronto cayó en cuenta que con todo su alboroto por el pie no sabía qué hacía Yaten a esa hora en su casa.

Al notar la mirada de la chica en él, Yaten levantó la vista.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿estoy lastimándote?_

_-No, es solo…me preguntaba a qué venías…_

_-Pues…_-sentía como los nervios lo dominaban.- _creo que me dijiste que te hiciera saber cuando tuviera claridad sobre…bueno…ya sabes._

_-No lo sé, creo que estoy asustada de escuchar lo que vayas a decirme…_

_-Mina…creo que…no puedo hablar contigo aquí, podría bajar alguien e interrumpir, además tu pie, creo que debería llevarte a la cama_- se detuvo sonrojándose- _digo, que deberías estar acostada y con el pie descansando, mejor será que hablemos otro día._

_-No hay nadie en esta casa, estamos solos…por favor, no te vayas…_

Yaten recordó lo que había soñado en el parque, se recordó a él mismo pidiéndole a Mina que no se fuera, y fue incapaz de dejarla y hacerla sentir como él se sintió en aquel sueño…abandonado, triste…

_-Entonces te llevaré arriba para que descanse tu pie._

Ambos sonrieron, Yaten tomó en sus brazos a Mina y la llevó a su habitación. Mientras subían, ella no podía dejar de preguntarse hasta donde iba a llegar esto, estaba nerviosa y asustada de fuera un juego más. Mientras Yaten sentía su corazón acelerarse al sentir que Mina apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Llegaron al pasillo del segundo piso, Mina indicó su habitación y entraron. Él la depositó con suavidad en su cama y luego se sentó a su lado. Se miraron por un tiempo que les pareció eterno, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Hasta que Yaten rompió el silencio.

_-Se acabó._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Mina, yo…yo ya sé quién eres…es decir…no solo porque lo haya descubierto por mi mismo, yo…estaba ahí la noche que la reina Serenity y tú hablaban._

_-No puede ser, pero…_

_-No, por favor, déjame continuar… creo que siempre sentí que eras diferente, pero esa noche lo confirmé, es sólo que mi orgullo es tan grande que no podía aceptar la idea de qué tu fueras tan…tan…maravillosa._

Mina sonrió sin apartar sus ojos de los de Yaten, estaba ahí tan abierto con lo que sentía, que creyó que era alguna ilusión que ella misma creaba en su mente.

_-…cada día desde que te conocí, sentía como me calmabas, me iluminabas, es tan extraño, nunca creí que con solo mirarme podrías aliviar mis preocupaciones, mis miedos, como lo estas haciendo ahora_- bajó un poco la voz tomando conciencia de las palabras que salían de su boca, palabras que Yaten pensaba, no existían en su vida-_ Cuando esa noche escuchaba el dolor que te provoca fingir ante todos que vives feliz y despreocupada, solo quería abrazarte, me dolía por primera vez ver que alguien se sentía herida. _

_-Yaten,¿ estás seguro que lo que sientes no es compasión por mi?_

_-Tu hablaste sobre lo mucho que quisieras sentir que tienes a alguien contigo de la forma en que Serena tiene a Darien, cuando hablabas así, sobre tus anhelos, sobre no poder compartir completamente tu amor con alguien debido a tu identidad secreta. En ese momento sentí, sin asumirlo aún, que quería ser yo esa persona, que era yo quién sabía quien era verdaderamente Minako Aino, a la vez que apreciaba tu valor cada vez que eras Sailor Venus y protegías con tanta decisión a tu planeta y tu princesa. Sé lo bondadosa que eres, sé todo el amor que hay dentro de ti, y realmente creo que nadie más que tú podría ser la Sailor del amor y la belleza, y no lo digo por tu apariencia, es decir, eres preciosa para mi, pero es la belleza de tu sentir lo que percibo. Y el amor, ese amor que irradias es lo que me sacó de mi escondite, con la paciencia que me tienes, nunca dejando de sonreírme a pesar de lo mal que me he portado contigo tantas veces…_

_-Creo que…entiendo, solo, me cuesta creer que realmente estés diciendo esto, tal vez me había resignado a estar en la eterna espera de algo que nunca llegaría…_

Yaten acercó una de sus manos al rostro de Mina, haciéndola sentir reconfortada, se acercó a ella nervioso e impaciente, besando su mejilla, sus ojos, sin atreverse a llegar a su boca. Fue Mina quién desvió el camino que seguía él, adivinando lo que esperaba que ella hiciera. Rozó sus labios, y al sentir este contacto, Yaten se sintió con suficiente confianza como para besarla, lentamente, disfrutando de sentirla por fin así. La abrazó fuerte, como si no quisiera que ella escapara. El beso se tornó mas intenso mientras Mina jugaba tímidamente con el cabello plateado de él.

Notando la dirección que estaban tomando y la velocidad con la que iban, Yaten se apartó un momento y miró a Mina preocupado.

_-No quiero que pienses que he venido con intención de…_

_-Sé que no…-_Mina no podía hablar mucho, el beso la había dejado sin aire.

_-Es muy rápido esto no crees-_ le hablaba sin despegarse mas de un centímetro de su boca.

_-Tienes razón…_

_-¿Es esto lo que se siente?_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Esa mezcla de calma y desenfreno del corazón, esa alegría y plenitud con solo verte, ¿es eso lo que dicen que es el amor?_

_-Podré ser la guardiana del amor, pero la verdad es que nunca había sentido esto._

_-¿Entonces estaremos juntos descubriendo lo que significa?_

_-Eso espero. Yaten, no puedo creer que estes aquí y que me hayas dicho todo esto._

_-No puedo creer que me costó tanto reconocer todo lo que te dije._

_-Gracias._

_-¿Gracias? Yo soy quien debe agradecer por llenarme de este cálido sentimiento, mi dulce Mina._

La sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de la rubia y la forma en que sus azules ojos brillaban hicieron sentir a Yaten lleno de felicidad.

_-Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde, muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo._

_-No, no te vayas, Tienes razón en que es mucho en tan poco, también tienes razón en que debemos ir con calma, pues tenemos todo el tiempo para nosotros, pero podrías quedarte aquí, quiero decir, dormir aquí junto a mi._

Yaten sonrió encantado, se recostó junto a Mina, abrazándola junto a su pecho, sentía que por primera vez en su vida el dormir podía traerle alivio a su cuerpo y a su corazón. Mina levantó la vista antes de acomodarse para dormir, quería ver antes esos ojos verdes que le revelaron la verdad sobre el hombre que tenía junto a ella mucho antes que él mismo se diera cuenta. Al notar su mirada clavada en él, Yaten la besó muy tierno, deseándole buenas noches.

Mina tomó la mano del chico para dormirse, Yaten se sintió aun mas hechizado, y pensó nuevamente en su sueño, en aquella frase que veía imposible de pronunciar, pero que sin darse cuenta, con sus labios cerca del oído de Mina, susurró…

_-Te amo…_

Al sentir el corazón de Yaten acelerarse mientras pronunció aquellas palabras, Mina sentía que se desvanecía de dicha. Acercó su rostro al de él y muy cerca le dijo:

_-Yo también te amo…y amo poder por fin encontrarte._

Se quedaron dormidos con sus rostros unidos, con sus manos unidas, sintiendo que ahora el vacío de ambos era llenado por algo nuevo, sanador y exquisito que ellos adivinaban, era amor.

* * *

_**Uy! ahora quiero un Yaten!**_

_**de verdad que me ha fascinado hacerme parte de esto de los fics, ya tengo un par de ideas para comenzar con cosas nuevas, asi que mientras sigo leyendo varias historias muy entretenidas que he encontrado, comenzaré a armar las mías.**_

_**Gracias por siempre estar esperando que continuara y por apoyar mis intentos en este primerfic con mas desarrollo (ya que el primero es bastante simple) lo mejor es que de las personas que me han dejado reviews he leido sus fics y me han encantado, por lo que es genial que alguien de quien me encanta su forma de escribir le agrade lo que yo escribo.**_

_**Usagi bombon, M00n-StAr18, Kinmoku Star, isa1181, Kinsei. x =)**_

_**Y también gracias a la persona que inspiró el primer capítulo de este fic, ya que sin eso no habría escrito el resto, jajaja**_

_**Muchos besos =)  
**_


End file.
